


Box

by LuckyREBD



Series: OCD!Kaiba Series [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi isn't fond of mornings when it means getting woken up by Seto's entirely undeterred and stubborn cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box

All Jounouchi can hear is purring. Loud obnoxious purring. Groaning, he rolls over in bed and tries to bury his head under Seto, only to feel an insistent pressure against the back of his head as the purring monstrosity rubs it’s head against him.

Great, he doesn’t pet the bloody thing, and it just pets itself ON him.

Trying to wiggle further under Seto, and hopefully get some much needed sleep, Jounouchi realizes the purring sound has moved. Reluctantly peeking out from his mass of pillow and Seto’s back, he spots the cat inches from his nose, staring intently.

“Don’t you have an off switch before sunrise?”

The body beside him stirs, rolling to face the cranky blond and the purring beast.

“Box?” Seto’s voice is thick with sleep, and a drowsy smile sneaks onto his lips, “You little menace, how did you get in here?”

To Jounouchi’s dismay, he beckons the feline over to him, and is soon engrossed in a pile of soft, purring brown fluff. Thankful the cat is no longer demanding attention from him at least, Jounouchi rolls over, and soon is snoring softly again.

Seto chuckles, leaning down to bury his face in Box’s fur, pleased by how big a cat the tiny kitten had grown into, and murmurs,

“Don’t worry, Box.” A gentle ruffling of her fur, while the purring intensifies, interrupted by a clumsy vibrating meow as she fails to make the noise without purring through it, “Katsuya’s just a dog person.”


End file.
